<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polaris by Cherry_and_Ko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690278">Polaris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_and_Ko/pseuds/Cherry_and_Ko'>Cherry_and_Ko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Reassurance, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Slight Abandonment Issues, Spells 'Rantaro' as 'Rantarou' because it bugs me the other way, Stargazing, these two are just a vibe, they're precious and i miss them, very fluffy after the hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_and_Ko/pseuds/Cherry_and_Ko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shuichi looked at the sky, he just saw scattered specks. Just visible balls of gas that he could see from the earth, with no real significance. While it was beautiful, it seemed he saw the night sky so differently from the traveler. Like they weren't even looking at the same sights.</p><p>...Saihara just felt so lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polaris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! I wanted to post this since the inspiration to write Amasai slammed into my brain a few days ago and the stargazing prompt refused to leave my mind. I def loved writing this because I have been dying to write for this pair bc it is SO underrated. So here is my contribution to the Amasai tag :^) I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During the night, Saihara’s room was almost completely quiet. No fan, no white noise, no distractions to stir the detective from his sleep. A silent, unbothered resting area to ensure he was going to be able to function in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it only took one noise to shake the detective’s light sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated loudly against his nightstand, creating a harsh buzz against the wood- amplifying the intensity of the clamor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it. He forgot to set it on do- not-disturb before he went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wasn't even sure if wanted to answer it or not. After all, if he didn't it was just going to keep ringing. He wasn't sure if he’d want to wait out the twenty-five seconds of his phone ringing before he could try and peacefully go back to sleep; what if it was important?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...yeah, right. Just how late is it again? He didn't care at this point- he’s tired. Straight to voicemail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would've</span>
  </em>
  <span>  been the end of it, if the caller didn't keep trying… Saihara groaned in annoyance at the persistent buzzing, finally picking up his phone from the table, squinting at the brightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amami’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was him. Who else would have woken him up this early? Upon seeing his boyfriend’s name on his screen, his displeasure slowly dimmed, pressing the accept button despite the late hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm... ello..?" He muttered, clearing the grogginess from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe, you awake?" His warm voice asked from the other end. How did he manage to be so full of energy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mnh... kinda." Saihara laughed sleepily. As tired as he was, he was still a little glad to hear his partner's voice. If it were anyone else, he’s definitely sure he would be a lot more annoyed.  "Why, what's up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm parked by the sidewalk. Wanna go stargazing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...</span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words didn't even click in his mind at first. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> late was this boy making him get up and go outside?! And in the middle of November! He shivered just imagining the biting air outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The detective squinted at the neon  white numbers of his alarm clock; a soft groan leaving him. "Rantarou, it's 2 in the morning..." he pouted. "Do you know what my mom would do if she found out I wasn't in the house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put metal plates on all the windows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say ground me forever, but that's probably not too far off..." he sighed, pulling the blankets back over his head. "Besides, I've never snuck out before. If I end up botching it, there's no way I could convince my mom I wasn't up to something." It's not like he was lying, Saihara had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone anywhere without letting his parents know beforehand. Hell, they practically knew where he was at all times- considering they got apprehensive whenever they didn't know where he was and what he was doing. They say strict parents make sneaky kids, but Saihara couldn't have been more of the opposite. The boy had practically never broken a rule in his life- a model child as his family saw it. The first time he ever went against authority was when he stole a dvd from his uncle when he was told he couldn't watch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He succeeded in stealing it from his uncle’s bag and watched it in secret in the family room when no one was home, but incidentally ended up forgetting to take it out of the DVD player afterwards. Getting caught by his mom from simply opening the DVD player was definitely not a good look on his part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this day Saihara winces at the taste of chili powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had gotten caught sneaking out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...He didn't even want to think about the lecture he would get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle came from the other end, as well as the faint sound of his car door closing from the phone speaker. "Sure there is, you're just not thinking outside the box." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you sound quite confident." He gave a questioning look, as if he could see him. "Do you sneak out often?" The traveler felt the words get stuck in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Who's to say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume that means you do, then." Saihara had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he'd even be doing so late at night. It's not as if there's much to do around here in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much less in the dead of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, caught me." He said, nonchalant as always. How could this man be so honest yet so mysterious at the same time? "Anyways, your room's the second window on the left, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh...?" The realization clicked in his mind as he shot out of bed to pull back his curtains. Low and behold, who did he see but Rantarou Amani- waving back at him through the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe." He said, resting his elbow on the windowsill, looking carefree as ever.  There wasn't even a trace of nervousness in his eyes. His smile looked to be genuine, so bright and charismatic - but  he could tell through all the layers it was cheeky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what are you-?!" He stumbled over his words; What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he doing here?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, quiet, remember? It'd be bad if you woke your mom up, you know?" He gave a giddy wink as he held up his car keys. "Cmon, put a jacket on. You can just sneak out the window, yeah? It’s not like you need a ladder to get back in." The sly son of a bitch. He planned this entire thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...give me a second to put some warm clothes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saihara had never been so attentive and vigilant in his life as he power-walked across his front lawn. Every sound of his movement, every leaf he stepped on, he looked back to see if anyone was around to hear it. This was a relatively small town- it might've been nothing unusual if Amami had been skittering around, but with Saihara...? Who knows what someone would say… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the traveler's vehicle, Saihara squinted the shape. "Is...that really your car?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, no, no. It's a camper van. I actually don't really use it all that often- usually only on longer trips. It makes the trip feel a little more authentic, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...and we're using it to go stargazing?" Amami shrugged, a little embarrassed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I just thought it looked better" His face radiated pleasant simplicity. A calm, worriless guy like him made everything seem okay, despite any problem that seems to prevent itself. It's almost frightening how much he could stay calm. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two slowly drove down the street, parrying ideas back and forth on where to stop and sit. The traveler explained that, ideally, the best place to stargaze is where there's hardly any light. The detective was slightly wary of the suggestion, but it's not as if they lived in a particularly dangerous area. So they probably wouldn't get murdered. ...Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only place without a lot of street lights around here is probably the park, but..." Saihara trailed off, thinking about his decision. "The park closes at dusk, doesn't it?" Even without looking, Saihara was sure his boyfriend playfully rolled his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it'll be fine. My sister and I used to go there all the time at night. They don't really seem to care about it too much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are we just going to break every law in the book tonight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I'd say we should start out small in that department." He smiled as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe start with loitering and jaywalking and move our way up to murder another day?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> too big of a jump from loitering to murder, but I suppose it's an efficient plan." The night really does tend to bring the best conversations out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving at the park (and after Shuichi vehemently checked to see if there were any police officers around), the detective got out, while Rantarou took out a few blankets for them to lay on to keep warm. It was chilly, but thankfully not windy. The air was brisk, with the crisp scent of fall air filling the park around them. If it weren't so early, Saihara would've considered getting up every morning just to smell the fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Amami laid the blanket down, he sat, already immersing himself in the speckled night sky. He was so intent, scanning each and every star like it was an individual being, paying close attention to them like they'd suddenly vanish if he looked away for even a second.  The detective immediately followed suit, sitting next to him before Rantarou pulled him in closer to snuggle. "Cold." He said briefly, but Saihara knew that wasn't remotely true. It was barely even chilly for him, and Rantarou was much more versed in different climates than he was. He found it funny that he needed to come up with an excuse to get physically closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze wandered over to him, but he was still focused on the illuminated sky. He wondered what was going on inside his head. When Shuichi looked at the sky, he just saw scattered specks. Just visible balls of gas that he could see from the earth, with no real significance. While it was beautiful, it seemed he saw the night sky so differently from the traveler. Like they weren't even looking at the same sights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know any constellations?" Saihara asked softly. Rantarou seemed to at least know a lot more than he did… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, I actually learned a lot of them as a kid." He smiled,  pointing over to a cluster of stars. They were seemingly unrelated, but after the traveler pointed them out, he began to see more and more of the formation. "That's the Big Dipper," He said, pointing to a pan shaped alignment. "It's a little hard to see since it's autumn, but it's right there near the horizon." Moving his fingers, he pointed to a different star not too far from the saucepan of stars. "And right near it is the North Star, Polaris. It's one of the most important ones for navigation. Since other stars rise and set , you can only see them at specific times during the night. But Polaris is always going to stay exactly where it is, because it's directly above Earth's true north."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm... interesting.” He never truly considered it before- the intricacy of the night sky. There were thousands and thousands of stars the two could see, ever changing and constant- yet even so, just one had the ability to guide, and help others to where they needed to be. An amazing twist of coincidental placement, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I never really paid much attention to the sky before. I guess it's a lot more crucial to you than it is to me, huh?” A pleased hum sounded next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, some travelers don't know much about it, either. They usually just rely on their gps. Totally understandable. But if it fails, they're kinda screwed, yeah?" Amami laughed to himself, but the detective next to him felt sick just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the open ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why it's amazing to learn so much about the sky. No matter where in the world I am- if there's stars in the sky that can guide me, I'll eventually be able to find where I'm going." He talked with a glint in his eyes, staring at the freckled heavens. “And then… when I travel the world, I'll get to see the stars change wherever I go. I'll see the sky from everywhere. And I'll never get lost as long as I follow the one thing that can guide me back.” The sheer amount of confidence he had when talking about his life's passion…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand. He's listening to his boyfriend talk about his calling. His dreams, his future. It's obvious he's put so much work and commitment into this, and yet....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saihara just felt so lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's going to travel the world someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He's going to achieve his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why does he feel so desolate...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should be happy for him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I going to get left behind...?</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Energy rippled through Saihara as a  sudden urge overwhelmed him. Not in his head, but in his chest. It tightened and clenched as he heard his voice. He needed to be close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to feel him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to confirm he was still next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara quickly  turned his head to his boyfriend, alerting him in the process. He looked confused, wondering why he looked his way so suddenly. Ultimately, he ended up not even caring about the reason, the detective reaching  his hand out to touch his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'm holding him.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’d think you would much rather look at the sky than look at me." He laughed, but Saihara doesnt think he even heard him. He was just so focused on him- his face, his eyes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shuichi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective didn't hesitate for a second as he leaned in to close the distance between them. He forgot to even ask if he could, but it didn't seem to matter as the traveler happily obliged to his advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't have even felt any different from any of the times before. He's kissed his boyfriend so many times before. at least a hundred, maybe even more than that. But this time he felt so dizzy- like he wasn't even in control of himself anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to keep breathing him in-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shuichi even knew it, he was clinging tightly to the back of his boyfriend's shirt, desperately holding on like he'd fall to his death if he didn't. He did everything he could to stay on him. He sucked on his lip, he bit, anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He ignored the chilly air, his surroundings, he even ignored his own aching mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to stay like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-ahh..." Saihara huffed out as he let go. He was literally breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took himself a few seconds to let his breath catch up from the sheer amount of time he had spent on the other’s mouth. Just two guys making out in a park. Nothing unusual here, folks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Saihara’s breath calmed, he hurriedly tried to go back in again, this time aiming in for his jaw and neck. He so badly wanted to mark his own stars onto him. His own night sky, his own constellations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey.” The traveler giggled as he tried to advance further. Usually this would be the other way around, he wasn’t too bothered. Saihara’s mouth felt so strange on him. One moment it was completely soft, lips pressing gently on his skin, then the next it was sharp and prickling. Rantarou jumped in surprise and the sudden feeling of teeth against him and instinctively pulled his head off of him. A slight sigh of discontent left Saihara’s mouth, almost as if he were annoyed for being interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a little rowdy today." He hummed, brushing messy strands out of his face. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? I can't say I don't like it... I've just never seen you so affectionate before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't I just want to kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can." he caressed his boyfriend's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb softly. "It's just you're usually not so... brazen, you know?" Just slightly, he felt something was off. Not horribly, but things definitely felt out of place. The way Saihara seemed to push himself against him, the sudden spate of affection- it made him curious to what was actually on his mind. "Are you worried about something, love?" He leaned in again. Saihara was warm, despite the briskness of the air outside. He enveloped Rantarou in his touch, bleeding his warmth onto his skin. It felt so nice, yet so faintly tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah... I'm..." he trailed off, looking to the side. He looked so conflicted. A totally different expression from before. Completely hushed and subdued from his previous bossy attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...don't know. I just feel like this is kinda... </span>
  <em>
    <span>unreal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I guess." The detective sighed a laugh from his nose, blowing a contrasting cool air onto his boyfriend’s neck. "You're just... so amazing, you know? You know so much about nature, the stars, and the world... you're just so amazing to me. I guess it just feels weird that it's really true." His words should have flattered him, but instead they weighed a bit heavy on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey... you shouldn't talk down as if you aren't talented, too. Don't you know how capable you are?" His hand laced into his partner's hair, fingers ghosting his through his dark locks. "I mean it. You're so smart, kind and perceptive… you’re practically able to figure out every surprise anyone’s ever tried to plan for you.” Rantarou giggled, recalling all the times he’s feigned being surprised at all of Kaede’s elaborate birthday surprises. “But seriously. I love you, Shuichi. So much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... know…  I guess I'm just scared that you... you're going to be gone from my life." His voice got progressively quieter as he hid his face into Rantarou's neck. He clung to him like sustenance in a famine, unwilling to loosen his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like one day... I'm going to wake up like usual, but you're not going to be here... You'll decide that you want to be other places...do other things." His lips trembled against the travelers collar, threatening to spill out ragged and unstable breaths instead of words.  "...And I'll still  just be here. Still trying to figure out what I'm even doing with myself." Warm droplets of tears spilled down onto his partner's skin</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no, no, no, don't cry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop crying... you can't cry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You can't let him see you like this- it's pathetic.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you.... I love you, I love you,  I love you, I love you, I-I..."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all seemed to spiral downwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the soft sounds of the night, the only sound from the two were the muffled cries from the detective, weeping his uncertainties into his boyfriend's chest. He wanted so desperately for it to stop. To stop burdening him with his insecurities, to stop worrying about unnecessary things, and to just feel... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to feel okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the crying eventually subsided, thanks to the steady comforts of Rantarou massaging his head and the choir of shushes he whispered in his hair, the two found themselves wrapped up in one another inside the camper, softly breathing in each-other's air. It was a bit cooler in the van than outside, but the two made up for it by being close together, body heat supplying them with more than enough to keep warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Amami spoke softly. He always sounded soft. Like he didn't want to hurt him by speaking too loud. “If you're ready, can I talk with you a little bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M...mhm. I'm better now." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'A lie,'  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saihara thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'But Rantarou doesn't need to know that.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can't just keep expecting him to comfort him even after he's done everything he can. After all, It's not even his problem anymore. It's not Rantarou's fault he feels this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're thinking... but you've got the wrong idea of me if you think I'm just going to get bored of you one day and just leave you behind."  The detective was still hiding himself in his boyfriend’s body, not wanting to show his embarrassingly messy face. A faint dribble of clear snot shined near his upper lip, and he could tell his eyes were slightly puffy. "...Saihara, will you look at me, please?" He asked softly, trying to sound as gentle as possible. While it was slow, he obliged, slowly lifting his head up to be at eye level with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...God, he was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, baby." He hummed with a smile. It made him laugh more when Saihara glanced away from him with a blush, seemingly embarrassed at the affectionate name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But I mean it. You're not a toy, Shuichi. You're not something that I'm just going to get bored of and throw away when I feel like it. You're a human being." He whispered, stroking his cheek once again with his thumb. "And while I do want to go to other places and travel the world... I wanted to do it with you."  Damn, he was smooth... curse that silver tongue of his. Saihara didn't even know what to say. He just stared at him, the dim light reflecting in his eyes like honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...mm, sorry, too romantic?" He chuckled nervously. Maybe it wasn't quite the time for that... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no!" The male quickly interjected. "Sorry, sorry. It just surprised me is all."  His warm and genuine smile began to return, making his cheeks warm up despite the chill in the air.  "It was just funny. From the sound of it, it almost sounded like you were asking me to marry you." Another laugh reverberated in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What would you say if I was?" He smiled, pulling his head closer. “Would you say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what-?!” The detective sputtered out. Part of him wanted to laugh, but was he actually being serious? “H-hold on, we're only eighteen! Don't you think it's a little early for something like that...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm.... nope, not at all." He smiled and hoisted his boyfriend up in a swift motion, making him stand up with him. "I say we elope, right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I think you're  making a lot of decisions on your own..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then how about this? I'll let you decide where we’ll travel after graduation.” He quickly released Saihara, grabbing a map out of his vehicle’s glove compartment. “I'm most familiar with areas more north of the equator, but I have gone to South Africa and parts of South America before, so I’m not completely new.” He circled a few places on the map, before handing it back to his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someday, I want to travel to all these places. With you.” He gave a chaste kiss as if to convince him. “Then, we’ll stargaze in every country we can.” An expectant gaze formed on his face. “Will you do the honors and travel the world with me?” As he looked back at him, he saw nothing but sincerity. He didn’t need to be asked twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right, you've convinced me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he didn’t even need to be convinced at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So is anyone gonna tell me that  Amami *didn't* basically propose to Saihara during his free time event? He did and that's cannon now, kids.  Anyways, thank you guys so very much for reading! This is by far one of my favorite fics I've produced.  As always, comments and criticisms are always welcome! I'd love to hear what y'all think :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>